Little Bubble
by ggta4ever
Summary: "If you're looking for a shoulder to cry on for Jackson can you please go to Allison?" Lydia makes a decision. A little bit of rewrite, one-shot.


I love Teen Wolf, I love Lydia/Stiles this just seemed right.

Might be a little rushed in some spots, I take criticism pretty great.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then the plot.

There were close to no people that could describe me the way that Stiles did. He saw the person I was before puberty, awkward Lydia. When I wasn't sure who I was or who my friends were, before I met Jackson and became popular.

The first time I saw Stiles, it was third grade and we all had the same teacher. He offered to share his crayons with me. I had smiled and only used the red and pinks. Scott and him we're close even then, they played in the same area and would trade things from their lunches. Jackson was there too, he wasn't as unpleasant then, he would sit with the boys every once in awhile. But then we moved on to fourth grade, I didn't see them as much because I had my own friends now.

When high school came around I had definitely changed, I started wearing skirts, dresses, and heels. Jackson had become one of the hottest guys in school, so I started dating the captain of the freshman lacrosse team. I started noticing Stiles again shortly after, it would have been horrible to start dating a guy like Stiles so I left my slight crush on the back burner. He apparently didn't care who knew about his crush on me.

But now in present time where this whole time I had been pining over Jackson because he really was my first love, my first for a couple of things. But Stiles was the only one who stayed by my side the entire time I was I in the hospital and even going through my Peter Hale episodes. I'm not sure why I never at least thanked him in all this time. After everyone had left the field, Stiles was missing and Jackson is dead. Dead.

I'm not sure how I got there but I find myself outside of the Stilinski household, waiting for Stiles.

"Lydia?" I hear. I stand up automatically I know its Stiles. "What are you doing here?"

I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. He hesitates slightly but hugs me back then tenses after a few seconds.

"If you're looking for a shoulder to cry on for Jackson can you please go to Allison?"

"You were missing." I mumble into his jersey, it smells like sweat and something that's him. "I didn't want to miss you when you came back. If you did at all," I'm trying not to cry.

"I'm fine." He says and takes a step back from me. He gives me this look that literally breaks my heart; I wish I didn't have to hurt him like this. He rubs the back of his neck and walks past me to the front door, "You coming?"

I smile slightly and follow him in. His dad hugs him and tells him that he was worried after a couple minutes of Stiles avoiding his dad's questions about why his face is bloody. He tells him he's going to take a shower and sleep. His dad nods to me when I follow Stiles to his room.

"I wasn't kidding about that shower, I smell awful I didn't get to shower after the game."

"What happened to face, Stiles?

He sighs and touches his lip and winces slightly. "Like what I told my dad just some guys from the other team."

"But see I don't believe you, I know a couple of things you're dad doesn't and I think it was something more."

"You're really not here to be upset about Jackson?" He asks suddenly, trying to change the subject I'm assuming.

"Stiles, why is it so hard to believe that I wanted to make sure you're alright?"

"Maybe because I've been here for you since the dance and you've paid no attention."

I shake my head and sit on his slightly messy bed. "I always noticed things were just complicated.

"But now they're not? They're probably even worse now." His phone buzzes in his pocket; he takes it out and looks at it before silencing it and putting it on his dresser.

"Scott?" I ask simply looking at my hands.

"Yeah."

"And you're ignoring him?"

"Not really ignoring more like trying to take a breather from the crazy shit going on."

I laugh slightly and he comes over and sits down at the end and pulls off his jersey and undershirt.

"I really need to shower."

"Then shower."

"You don't mind?" He looks at me as I removed the flats I was wearing to the game.

"Do you mind if I lay here for a little while?"

"Never."

"Then go shower, you stink." I smile at him and he actually smiles back. He gets up and walks into his bathroom, as he walks away I take his opportunity to check him out. I guess I never really paid attention because he's gorgeous. He really is, he's grown up a lot since third grade. Lacrosse has put him in shape and he has these freckles on his back that are surprisingly adorable.

I take off my sweater and lay back and cuddle under a throw blanket he has sitting on top of the comforter. He pillow smells even more like him, I inhale slightly and just relax for the first time in what feels like ages. I hear his phone buzz again but ignore it.

A few minutes later he's walking out of the shower wearing sweats and no shirt ruffling the towel over his short hair to dry it. He stops when he sees me in his bed, like he forgot. I almost laugh at the thought. I can almost see him shrug and get on the bed too, I scoot closer and he boldly grabs my hand.

"How are you really?"

"I'm okay now." He looks at me. Jackson never looked at me this intensely. When he was angry you could tell but he never held a passion like Stiles did at this very moment.

I moved closer again, I feel like if he needed permission that this was me giving it to him. He lets go of my hand moves it to my cheek. His thumb strokes my bottom lip lightly then he continues and moved his hand down to my neck.

"Please let this be real." He mutters and leans closer.

"It is, trust me." I say and move my hand to the back of neck. I bring his lips to mine.

It's soft at first but he doesn't hold back for long. Then he moves on top me settling between my legs that he took time part slightly. When he pulls away to move to my neck I'm actually breathless. I'm thinking about what is probably going to happen right now. But I'm also thinking it's not a bad thing at all.

My shirt is over my head and my pants are unbuttoned, I moan when he brushes the seam of jeans. He pushes the zipper down and then he looks up at me. I nod almost frantically I'm curious as to how this is going to go.

"You're beautiful Lydia." I beam at him. He leans up to kiss me again and I can feel him through his sweat pants, he thrusts into me slightly and I gasp his name.

Right before he can continue his phone goes off one last time and doesn't stop. He stands up quickly and answers it angrily.

"Someone better be dead or injured or Gerard suddenly decided werewolves are great."

I can hear only mumblings from Scott on the other line.

"Well she's here. No I'm not joking."

I laugh and reach down to zip up my pants. Stiles' hand stops me and mouths 'don't I'm going to finish that.' I laugh again and shake my head and pull on the zipper. I grab my shirt and pull it back on.

"Scott I hate you so much right now."

Then Scott says something that makes Stiles stop and get angry all over again. He sits down on the bed and hangs up the phone without saying goodbye.

"Peter says he knows how to save Jackson from becoming even worse then he already is."

"Wait, Jackson's alive?"

"Slightly, he's turning to an even bigger lizard from what Scott told me."

"I believe it's a Kanima."

"Either way, they can save him I guess."

"Okay that's good isn't it?"

"Sure, we save Jackson and he goes back to being just that Jackson." He looks hurt again but he doesn't look at me I can just see it in his eyes from my view from the side of him.

"Stiles things are different."

"Do you still love him?"

I don't say anything for a second. "I don't know." I tell him honestly.

"Well I think you are and me fingering you once won't change that."

"Stiles! Don't be so crass."

"It's true Lydia. After everything I've done I still can't make you see."

"I know you've had a crush."

"A crush? Please don't make this out to be something that's all in my head and I don't really know you so how could I possibly have more then just a crush on you."

"That's true though Stiles."

"Look Lydia do you like me at all?"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't do _that _with you if I didn't."

He thinks about it for a second, "Well good. But I get it if you still love Jackson a little bit."

"He was my first real relationship. First guy to really hurt me too."

"Do you have something; like that he gave you that you could possibly save him with?"

I think about it, the one thing that comes to mind is his house key. I had it around my neck up until a week ago when I found out about all of this supernatural stuff. I pull it out of my pocket and hold it out to him.

He nods and takes it from me, "Perfect." He says sadly. He calls Scott and tells him about the key.

I hold the key out in front me to Jackson. I'm crying because I'm scared if this doesn't work that Jackson will kill me without blinking. But I'm also sad because I have to say something that will break Stiles' heart.

"Do you," He trails off out of breath; he's not _all _scaly right now it's fading quickly.

I nod because I almost don't want to say it out loud.

"Do you," He asks again, his eyes closing and his Kanima teeth going back to normal.

"I still love you." I say lowly. There's a harsh intake of breath behind me, I have to fight the urge to turn back to Stiles and tell him that it's not true. I'm only saying it to save Jackson.

As I say it hits me that I really don't love him anymore, after everything that has happened I just need him to be alive because I would be devastated if he died. Derek stabs him with his claws and then Peter joins him; I'm shocked this wasn't part of the plan. I swallow a loud sob and turn around and run to Stiles. He holds his arms out and immediately start crying against his jacket. This time Jackson will be gone for good.

The light coming off of Jackson is what makes me pull away slightly. I look back at him and we all watch as his eyes turn bright blue then he drops to his knees.

"What happened?" Stiles asks for me.

"He's human again." Peter says smirking.

Derek throws him over his shoulder and puts him in back of his Camaro. "I'll take him for a little bit, when he wakes up I'll see what he remembers."

"I second that." Scott says then Isaac and he both get into Derek's car along with Peter.

Stiles let me go and walked over to his jeep. I watch him wipe his eye slightly.

"Stiles, I didn't mean it."

He looks at me, "Really?"

I nod, "I just realized I don't love him anymore." He walks back over and kisses me. I move my hands to his hair and lean into him.

"How about we go back to my place and finish what we started earlier?" Stiles smiles and bumps his nose with mine.

I laugh and kiss him again.

"Stiles I thought we were going to practice your lacrosse stuff just the two of us?" Scott says gesturing to me while I sit in the front seat of the Stiles' jeep.

"You're going to have to get used to her coming with us on stuff Scott."

"I at least have to sit in the front. You can't mess with our system Lydia." I laugh and lean over to kiss Stiles before sliding into the backseat.

"Is that going to be a habit?"

"Dude, we both put up with you and Allison. You can deal with a kiss here and there."

"You'll also just have to leave the room every once in awhile Scott." I smile and push Scott's shoulder.

"Who are you? I'm not buying that you're Lydia Martin."

"What if this is her with me?" Stiles says as we pull away from Scott's house.

The whole way to the field we talk about random stuff, Scott makes me laugh telling me about Allison breaking up with him without actually breaking up with him, its funny because he's in slight denial. He believes that she'll come back to him, I think if that gets him through he should think like that. When we get to the field they unload their bags and pull out a bag a lacrosse balls and the sticks. Stiles gives me a kiss before walking to the middle of the field and I sit on the front bleacher, Scott goes to the goal.

"Think about it I'm right back to where I started." Scott says.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm working to get back on the team, no girlfriend."

"You still have me." Stiles smiles.

"Yeah but now you have her, not a lot of time for the best friend when a girl steps in, especially Lydia."

"I'm sitting right here." I say gesturing to myself.

"You know what I mean Lydia. Stiles has had a crush on you forever I would ditch me too."

I laugh when Stiles shrugs.

"Okay come on, I need to practice. No wolf powers, no speed, or fast reflexes. Be Scott right now." Stiles slides on his mask.

"Okay." He puts on his mask as well. I can see his eyes turn gold from the bleachers.

Stiles swings and Scott catches the ball in a quick motion.

"I said no wolf powers!"

I laugh loudly and Stiles turns to me. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"I do actually." I say in between breaths. He runs over to me and throws me over his shoulder. "Stiles! What are you doing?" I say still laughing he sits me on the hood of his jeep and tickles me. "Stop!" I laugh.

"Oh come on its funny." He says smiling and tickles me again. I'm sitting taller then him now and my hands are resting on his shoulders.

"Babe, stop!" I say and he stops for a second his hands gripping my sides lightly.

"Babe? I like the sound of that." He leans up and kisses me under my jaw.

"Stop! This is awful!" Scott yells from the other side of the field. "I can't do this. I'm trying to not to be depressed and you're just bringing me down." We would believe that he's actually upset if he wasn't trying not to laugh. "Why don't I have more friends?"

"Well your popular girlfriend just broke up with you so that could be a reason." I say.

Stiles points to me, "She's got a point."

"So this is how it's going to be? You two all cutesy and disgusting?"

We look at each other for a second, "Yes." We both answer and laugh afterwards.

"Okay ground rules." Scott walks over, his mask in his hand.

"Ground rules?" Stiles says leaning against the front of the jeep.

"Yes, okay when we practice lacrosse that is our thing no interference."

"Hey I was sitting on the side being good."

"I'm just saying," he thinks about it for a second, "There are only two, lacrosse and also no heavy makeup sessions when it's only the three of us. I don't want it to get weird, I get it Lydia you might get experimental and want to try a threesome. On the record right now I'm not interested."

"Scott, that would not happen." I say.

"What ever you tell yourself."

We're all laughing by the end of this conversation.

When they start practicing again I remember how well Stiles did the other night. He was great; surprisingly great I'm pretty sure no one expected it.

Later, I'm telling him how great he was we lay down on his bed. I decided I was going to stay at his house as often as possible because I feel safe there. He's dad is sweet and is fun to watch movies because Stiles and him argue about how it's going to end. His dad does however, care if I stay to many nights in Stiles' bed. The next week when we go back to school we walk in holding hands and gives me a kiss every time we leave each other. Isaac sits with us now at lunch and all him and Scott talk about is the new Alpha Pack problem.

I tell Stiles that I don't want to worry about that yet I just want to be in our little bubble for a little bit longer before people are trying to kill us all the time again.

He has to agree, mainly because I don't really give him a choice when I slide my hand up his thigh.

Review please(:


End file.
